How to murder destiny
by Hells agent
Summary: Will must've been allergic to blond hair. Well, at least she didn't see any other explanation as to why she would cringe and choke every time Cornelia flinched her golden locks anywhere NEAR Caleb... Chapter four, Will.
1. Caleb: Trivial

Trivial

Will had little vampire teeth when she smiled and 16 freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her hair would tickle her shoulders, and she'd brush it off with the same gesture every time, not even aware of it; the growing hair _was _a burden.

She always ate in the same order – finishing with chocolate – and she never noticed that her favorite frog – the one that hung from her backpack _even_ as she hit 15 – had two tiny yellowish spots under its chin.

Well, Will seldom noticed anything really; she was a daydreamer, and relied on the choices of her heart rather than on her perception. She didn't know just how adored she could be, nor how many people worshipped the ground she walked on.

Caleb, however, knew all that, and so when Will PMS-ed about how no one really knew her, he would snicker to himself and stay quiet.

Her utter obliviousness, was, after all, the best little thing about Will. And what kind of a collector would he be if he threw away his precious, golden facts, even to the Goddess of Trivial herself?

* * *

Yeee-haaa, bitches! Cartman voice I'm here, with 7 little stories. One for each guardian, this one for my wee Caleb and a group one for the end.

I'm not very pleased by this though. I know I wrote it to get rid of SOTH frustration (I already wrote 7 VERSIONS of the fifth chapter, and deleted every single one of them ) but the next one – the Irma chapter – I like pretty much. It's my first try at Irma/Matt; so I'm proud.

This wasn't as good as I hoped for. I wanted to make a niiice W/C chapter. But then I took all my ideas and started making a new story, just for them; so don't be afraid.

The next short's tomorrow. I don't care for the number of the reviews; I just _have _to update this.

Love you all, and special thanks for Seniya (for nurturing my initial love for W.I.T.C.H. fanon pairings. Thank you!!!)

HA


	2. Irma: Contradiction

_TELL__ me I'm not the only one that noticed how showverse Irma is a fantastic actress... please?_

* * *

**Contradiction**

Irma wears her heart on her sleeve.

And be it Monday, Thanksgiving or the apocalypse, if Andrew, Vance, Joel, Mike, Greg, or whoever her sleeve-heart belongs to this week, passes next to her… she'll have the same lovestruck expression, the same puppy dog eyes, the same heartbroken tears when she gets rejected.

xxxxxxx

Irma is rebellious, but loyal. She gets rejected and scorned; she gets praised and punished. Those few that understand that, say that Irma is, gramatically speaking, a synonym to _opposite_, and she does nothing to prove them wrong.

xxxxxxx

But Irma is also an actress, a fact not known to many. She is in love with camera's and microphones (the same happy love Cornelia has for mirrors, if she's the one reflecting in them), the love so few shares with her; and she uses that remarkable gift to hide things from the questioning eyes of people, and of sun itself.

xxxxxxx

In reality, she can afford getting her sleeve-heart broken, because she has a backup-one, locked and reserved for only one person in the depths of her soul. And at night, when all the masks fall down and the theater is closed, she has to play the biggest part of them all; to play herself.

xxxxxxx

So then, grammar must be wrong, because there is nothing _bipolar_ in the way she seizes his arms and returns his kisses. Surely not in her eyes when their lips silently fight with each other, greedily cheating to take the lead. She has no need to act then; they're both the same. Tired of playing for audience over the day, they play for themselves over night… with the passion that lights up their sky and only fades when the first rays of sunshine show up.

xxxxxxx

Then, she smiles, and pulls away from his craving fingers, returning to the life of endless pretend. To her tomboyish clothes and her endless boy-hunt. He watches her acting the part; being grumpy, and silly, and tactless, and he can't believe how amazing her talent really is.

xxxxxxx

But under his arms she's a mermaid, there is no doubt in that. It would always be a wonder how a being can be so _beautiful _on the moon's pale shine, how her skin becomes silk in his embrace. Gods had it all planned, he knows that. They made world to be her stage.

xxxxxxx

There _has _to be something that doesn't make sense there, he reasons later on. But so far, Matt has not been really trying to find that contradiction. He leaves that for those interested in theory_he_, on the other hand, has _all_ the practice in the world.

* * *

And thus goes my very first try at Irma/Matt; it's not really explained, no, but I have an all-Irma story coming up… it's loosely connected to this short, though; it'll probably end with something like this. I already came up with a name... Irma RULES, and I craaaave for people to deepen her personality a bit.

Don't worry Will, you will always be my wewl baby. But I started watching WITCH for Irma, so yeah…

Next chapter; **The best friend complex**. I might be the only one that ever thought how Taranee and Martin could be the best of pals. Or I'm just weird.

Love you all! Here, have a cookie; you _know _you want to...

**HellsAgent**


	3. Taranee: The best friend complex

_Really I think Taranee/Martin is the craziest pairing in W.I.T.C.H. Crazier than Blunk/Nerissa. Crazier than Caleb/Eric. There simply IS no worse than that, and so I just had to write some friendship!Fic for them. I just don't do nerd romance, but otherwise I'd make sure to write that down, too._

_Also it is longer than the other chapters. I felt like it._

* * *

The best friend complex

Now it's not like Taranee's a coward. A _reasonably_ _calculating person_, rather. She's just a smart girl that would rather stay safe, thank you very much, and avoids getting hurt at any prize possible.

Paranoia, however, is a thing she couldn't exactly deny having. Spiders, darkness, worms, lightning – no matter how hard she studies the laws of nature, or how desperately she researches the causes of things happening, she can never prevent but be afraid of.

Having witnessed her fair share of supernatural happenings might've made matters even worse; for how could she ever be safe based on the nature laws, when she had a friend shooting lightings from her hands, saw unnatural, earth-eating monster worms that ate people, and fought giant, transforming spiders on daily basis? No, no, there were things not even science could predict, and so Taranee felt betrayed and alone. For a while.

You see, when a girl studies _too much_ – which is a thing you can accuse Tara of any time of day – she is bound to have a grudge against the real life. Real life takes away her precious time. Real life is used to make her jealous. The real life people – the non-studying ruffians like Irma, or sophisticatedly-uneducated Will (who made up the title herself, proving that at least her vocabulary was at the level) – would prove demanding and in senseless need for friendship just when she hoped on doing extra credit.

So one day when Cornelia _needs_ to go shopping, and literally pulls Taranee out by her coffee-stained pyjama sleeve, Taranee swears revenge on the real life, on all the shopping-obsessed self involved people, on popular music and fashion, on _everything_. She first deals with the mall, much to Cornelia's horror; then she continues her fiery rampage on hairstylers, music shop, and finally the nightclub where Irma so often dragged her to listen her DJ abilities…

There, however, stands a certain boy that wears a coffee-stained pyjama too; a boy whose glasses are also displaced and whose hair is untidy. He's standing with a yellow plastic lighter in his hands, trying to burn a hole in the walls; sadly, the nightclub was made of metal. Interested, Taranee directs her glare at him, and sees the oh-so familiar despair of her study books calling, mirroring in his glasses.

And so she approaches him, and they stand silently watching the real-lifers having "fun" and barbarically shaking on the sound of some bad music, like they were having a group epileptic seizure. Both the dark skinned girl and the pasty white-skinned boy lock troubled gazes.

"Martin" Taranee says firmly, straightening her glasses, and shakes his hand, "Let's be best friends _forever_."

* * *

_Yeah well, I grew to adore Taranee/Nigel, but I still have a healthy appreciation to male/female friendship. This is also a pun to two nerds in my own grade-school class. They became best friends while preparing for regional History competition. And frankly, can you NOT see Taranee and Martin interacting like that? They even go to the same grade. _

_Please review! The next chapter belongs to Corny; it's called _Reflections. _In it, she goes to the mad house._

_Stay strong Corniella (I also love C/C fans. They make the most random of misspellings)._

_**DISCLAIMER: I thank you, whoever you are up there in the sky, that you made me so I don't own W.I.T.C.H. If I did, I'd just go kill myself.  
**_

_Rock on, dearies!  
_


	4. Will: Phobia

_Trichophobia – the fear of hair._

Then trichophobia must've been Will's word of day, because every time Cornelia flinched her golden locks _anywhere_ near Caleb, the redhead would cough _very loudly_, choking on whatever she was eating at the time (bad habit she must've caught from Irma, really).

Sure it was the hair she was allergic to.

No way it was the enchanted look in Caleb's eyes… no way it was the fact that it was enough for him to look at Cornelia's _hair_ to get all swoony and drool over his breakfast.

So instead of considering the latter reason, Will decided she was allergic to _blonde hair_ (not in any case blonde haired, no) and rather avoided the happy couple…

Sorry, but _ewww…_ like they're married.

Though she really saw no difference, except for the fact that only the lack of marriage prevented them from producing massive amount of little Calebnia's or whatever their little, perfect blonde-haired and green-eyed daughters would be called.

Eww again.

So it was naturally a great surprise for Will when she saw Caleb _alone_, without any sign of unnatural drooling or random love-sparkles in his eyes. As the matter of fact, he looked quite normal, and that was the reason Will dared to say hi without fear that he would start attacking her with Cornelia-related questions… but she regretted it the very minute.

"Look, do you HONESTLY think I know her any better than you do? I barely even _see _Cornelia nowadays, if we're not counting the blatant and violent making-out between you and her that is going to leave some damaging mind-images…"

Realizing that she was rambling without even being told, she shut her mouth close as Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Blatant_? _Violent_? Do you _seriously_ mind that much what people are doing with their own _girlfriends_ in a perfectly free country?"

"Look, all I'm saying is, NO, I do not know what Cornelia expects of your relationship, except for the extravagantly huge house in the prestigious part of the city and you being her fan-servant. And no need to attack me…"

"…I attacked _you_? I wasn't the one to spy on you and Matt while you're doing god-knows-what…"

"SPYING? She was sitting in your lap in the seat next to mine! And it's not like you were really trying to hide it, either!"

"And you _do_ have what to hide?" he asked loudly, showing any sort of interest for the first time. "Matt and you?"

Will took a step back. _Okay, seriously, what?_

"I never said that. No, wait, why are we even _discussing_ this? Why are you suddenly interested in what I do with my boyfriend?"

"And why are YOU interested in my relationship with Cornelia?!" he retorted, pouting, and strangely flushed all of the sudden.

Will just let out an annoyed puff and left him on that stupid bench, wishing for Cornelia to just throttle him with her hair already.

Or _something_.

* * *

**A/N**

Uhm… I had troubles with Cornelia-chapter, so it's delayed. The title still stands though. And I think I somehow wrote Will and Caleb more IC than usual – tell me if I'm wrong though.

Don't you just LOVE how in "It resumes", Will and Caleb went from being pouting, bickering teenagers to that joy-gasmic exchange in the tunnels (And seriously, how come Caleb's never so cool with Cornelia? I love how Will always brings out the best in him. No really). Well, I didn't do that in this fic – and I know it looks like they hate each other. One answer: sexual frustration. Yessss.

So much for the C/W for this week. No Irma in this chapter; she holds the rights for the next one. She and Matt, that is.

Fun fact – this fic was actually supposed to be called "Phobia" (thus the weird title). But I realized it didn't quite describe what I wanted to say, so I gifted my new fic with that title (check it out! Pleases.) So the next chapter is called Hominophobia – the fear of men. Featuring the boy-crazy queen herself. Yes, Irma.

…don't you guys find it strange how they took Elyon's boy obsession from the comics and pasted it on second-season Irma?

* * *

Also, for those that didn't know it already… TRAGIC, HORRIBLE NEWS! Elyon/Caleb is now CANON in the comics! I will post the link in my profile soon.  
… yes, I know, should've seen it coming, but now I have a hard time deciding what ship I hate more; Cornelia/Caleb or Elyon/Caleb.

That's the main reason why I uploaded this chapter early. Because I know – and I bet you know, too – that every evil in this world is the indirect fault of BLOND HAIR. Cornelia and Elyon did nothing to change my mind, anyway.

REVIEW! Reviews make Hells Agent very happy! And, I do realize these are drabbles, and I'm not bothered with only having 9 reviews for this (since it's in no way my best work) but... if you took your time to read it, one minute won't cost you much, right? I don't care if you flame it - flames just help me observe weak points and such. You know.

Love you all! HA


End file.
